


Cenote

by GabiOfTarth (HobbitatHogwarts)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall, Sex In A Cave, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/GabiOfTarth
Summary: cenote[suh-noh-tee]noun1. A natural underground reservoir of waterJon. Daenerys. A cave pool.





	Cenote

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer since last year, so I figured it was time to get it up here. Hope you enjoy!

Jon needs a bath. A proper, hot bath. In his two months at Dragonstone, he had only managed a few, and they had been short and unsatisfactory, not to mention tepid at best. It’s been a few days since that disastrous day beyond the wall, and he can still feel the freezing lake deep in his bones. He is chafed and cold and desperate. And so a few hours after their ship docks back in Dragonstone, Jon excuses himself, promising to return in time for the council meeting that night. Before he can think about what he’s doing he finds himself in the dragonglass caves. He remembers having heard the flow of water not far from their mining sites, and so he plunges into the cave, hoping to luck out.

As he walks through the dark corridors, torch in hand, his mind conjures images of Daenerys in these same caves those few weeks ago. He remembers the jolt that went through him when he touched her arm to guide it towards the cave paintings, how he saw her eyes go dark in the torchlight when he did, how he had only just contained himself from pushing her against the cave wall when she had stepped closer to him. He could still smell the light floral scent of her skin, feel her heavy breathing against his neck. Jon shakes his head to free himself of the thoughts, though he can feel himself starting to strain against his breeches. There was no use torturing himself further, she had made it clear that she did not want him as he ached for her. She had let go of his hand on the ship, had left him there alone to curse at his stupidity.

As Jon tries to think of the latrines at Castle Black in an attempt to quell his desire he arrives at a split tunnel. He closes his eyes and quiets his loud breathing, listening. The sound of flowing water comes from the left. He enters the dark hallway, holding his torch higher. However when he turns a corner, he finds he no longer need it. There is a small light coming from the end of the tunnel.

Jon walks out of the cramped hallway into a large open cave pool. Rays of sunlight hit the clear blue water, filling the room with light. Jon looks up and admires the high rock ceiling, partially covered in moss and leaves, the blue sky visible through the gaps. The pool is surrounded by a wall of dragonglass, and on his left the pool continues past a corner out of his line of sight. He approaches the water, removing his glove, and dips his hand in the water. It is pleasantly warm. A tingle runs through him. Excitedly, he strips off his clothes. He places them by the entrance of the pool, placing his boots on top of the pile. Lastly, he unlaces his breeches, throwing them with other clothes. His cock is still mildly erect, but he is alone, he need not worry. He sits on the edge of the rock ledge, wincing at the cold rock on his bare bottom. Jon dip his toe into the water and with a sigh of relief he falls into the pool.

The warmth of the pool stings his wounds, but he is beyond caring. He is surrounded in warmth, and as he dips his head below the surface he can feel the stress, the pain, the dirt from beyond the wall leave him. He wades towards the shallower part of the pool, turning to float on his back. Jon wades into a spot of sunlight and hums in content. As he reaches the slightly shallower end, he stands, relishing the feel of the warm smooth rock under his toes. He rubs at his arms and legs, rubbing off the leftover dirt and caked blood still on him from Eastwatch. As his hands rub up his thigh, his hand brushes against his cock. Jon shivers, and instinctively wraps his hand around himself. He is alone, and at this minute there are no wars to fight, no one to command; he can allow himself this indulgence. He closes his eyes, leaning his back against the rock wall. As his pace picks up, his mind slips back to Daenerys. He thinks of the Dragon Queen, of her pink lips, the soft skin of her palm, the way she had looked at him when he told her he was going North, the way her fingers had stroked the back of his hand on the boat. He bites his lips, the thoughts of her making him unbearably harder.

There is the sudden splash of water. Jon’s eyes snap open, his hand stilling on his cock. His breath quickens, his heart pounding. His eyes glance over at Longclaw at the edge of the pool. There’s another splash, as if someone’s entering the water. It’s coming from the area of the pool behind the wall of dragonglass. He lets go of his hard cock and begins to swim towards the sound. He swims quietly, keeping his head low to keep himself concealed. As he approaches the partial wall, he takes a deep breath before looking around the corner.

Daenerys Targaryen is framed in a ray of sunlight as she stands in the water, a bar of soap in hand. The water is much more shallow where she is; her bare lower leg the only thing concealed from view. Jon’s mouth goes instantly dry, his cock painfully erect. He grips at the cave wall, his fingers painfully digging into the rock as he stares at her naked form. Her long white hair, free from its braids, cascades around her, brushing against her breasts. Her legs are strong and curvy, her skin pale and soft looking. And as she bends to clean her feet, her behind sticking out, Jon loses his grip on the cave wall and falls in the water, making a loud splash. 

* * *

Daenerys stills her movement as a splash breaks her out of her thoughts. She snaps up to stand, looking around, eyes wide, heart racing, suddenly aware of the danger of the situation. She shouldn’t have come up here alone.

“Hello.” she says firmly, hoping she sounds confident but not quite managing it. “Is someone there?” she says, voice more confident.

There’s the sound of moving water again, as if someone is walking through it. Daenerys braces herself, taking a step towards her discarded clothing and the dagger hidden in her boot. She backs towards it slowly, and then stops.

Jon Snow steps out behind the wall of dragonglass. His hair is loose from his usual bun, wet strands framing his face. The water is deeper where he stands and comes up to his waist, but he is clearly naked. Daenerys’ heart pounds, no longer in fear but in desire. Her eyes trail down his body, over his scarred chest, his strong stomach, the dip of his hip bones, begging her eyes to go lower. Daenerys stops herself before venturing further, but she can feel her centre throbbing, her breath becoming uneven. She meets his eyes and they’re dark with desire, his mouth slightly agape. Daenerys awkwardly drapes an arm around her chest and the other around her waist in an attempt to cover herself. She usually doesn’t mind being naked for all to see, but this is different, more intimate, more personal. And in the back of her mind she knows that a small part of her cares what the King in the North thinks of her. It had taken all of her willpower to leave him on that boat, but she didn’t want to complicate things, didn’t want to make things more difficult in the wars to come. But now with Jon Snow standing naked alone in a cave, the quiet stretching on, and desire in his eyes, she doesn’t know if she can keep to that. Jon notices her discomfort and diverts his eyes.

“My Queen.” he says, breaking the silence. Daenerys bites her lip. His deep voice calling him _hers_ , paired with the view she’s enjoying makes her knees goes weak. She prays to the Gods that he doesn't notice her current predicament. “My apologies if I frightened you.” he says, concern in his voice.

“No, it’s my fault, I thought I was alone.” she says, her voice shaky.

“I will leave your Grace, I don’t wish to intrude.” he says, turning to leave. The thought of him going leaves a bitter taste in her mouth so she straightens and speaks quickly.

“There’s no need Jon.” she says forcibly. As he turns she can see the curve of his behind and she lets out a squeak. She sees his adam’s apple bob at the sound of his name. She relaxes her tone. “It’s a large pool, there’s no reason we can’t share it.”

Daenerys walks farther into the water, attempting to cover herself. Jon watches her, his body still. As her toes no longer reach the ground she begins to swim, heading for a spot past Jon. He joins her, slipping in the water. The quiet stretches on, the only sound moving water and their short breaths.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.” she says, looking up at the cave ceiling.

“Yes.” Jon says though he isn’t looking at the cave.

“I found it when we first arrived here. It’s been my secret ever since.”

“I should leave then your Grace.” he says, but makes no move to get out of the water.

“Nonsense.” she says. “It’s nice to have company.” She turns to wade through the water on her back smiling at him. “You should start calling me something other than Your Grace, Jon. Well when we’re alone anyways.”

“I don’t think it would be proper my Queen.”

“Why not? We’re equals aren’t we? King and Queen in our own rights.” It’s the first time she’s admitted it out loud, given his claim to his throne some validity. Jon’s movements still, looking at her.

“Well I tried calling you Dany, and that did not seem to go over well.” he says, a small smile on his face.

At the sound of the name she dislikes so much, she splashes a bit of water into Jon’s face. He looks surprised for a moment, and she’s surprised at herself. There’s a long stretch of silence. But then his face breaks into a grin and he splashes back at her. Her head is doused in water and she laughs, pushing water back towards him. They continue to splash each other, their laughter echoing around the pool. Daenerys swims until her feet touch rock again, trying to get away from Jon’s splashing. She backs up against the wall.

He has her trapped, her back hitting the cave wall. Her laughing fades as he stands, face inches from hers. They’re not playing anymore. He takes a step towards her, keeping a safe distance before leaning forward. His lips are on hers, his hand in her hair. She responds eagerly, her hands moving to push him against her. His cock is hard against her stomach and her mouth goes dry at how aroused he is for her. She pulls him closer to her by his long hair, biting his lower lip playfully. He growls and grabs her hips, pressing her farther into the wall. His fingers dig indents into her hip bones but she can’t bring herself to care. His hand moves up, tracing her stomach, Daenerys shifting as it tickles, but refusing to show any sign of weakness. His hand continues to brush the skin of her chest before his hand comes to cup her breast. She takes a sharp intake of breath as the back of his hand brushes her nipple. She moans into his mouth as he plays with her between his fingers, her hips arching up to meet his. Jon growls again, as her hips circle, finding delicious friction against his cock. He moves back suddenly and before she knows what’s happening he’s lifted her in his arms, placing her on the rock ledge beside the pool. She giggles and he smiles back. He moves to stand between her legs so his face is level with - _oh_.

Her giggles fade as he looks up at her with those dark eyes, his breath ghosting her centre. His cool breath causes her to shiver and he grins at her before moving forward, pressing his lips to her. She gasps. His hands move to put her legs around his shoulder, parting her thighs so he can have more access. Daenerys moans as his tongue works against her folds and comes to trace her clit. Jon’s hand comes to grab at her ass, pulling her closer towards him, as his tongue enters her. She grabs at his shoulder for support, not wanting to fall. One of his hands leave its hold on her thigh and brushes over her leg and down to her folds. She groans as two of his fingers enter her. She rocks against him as his fingers and mouth work on her. His mouth moves upwards, closing around her clit and he sucks. Daenerys gasps and comes undone, nails digging into Jon’s shoulder.

He pulls back, letting her fall into the water. Jon catches her, thankfully, as her legs are weak, her head fuzzy. Daenerys bring him closer, kissing him, tasting herself on him. She wraps her hand around his hard cock, relishing the sharp intake of breath he makes. She strokes him a few times, thumb coming to trace his tip. Jon shakes, his curls coming to fall against his face. She guides him to her entrance, legs coming to wrap around his waist. He thrusts forward and enters her in one go. They both groan. Jon’s gaze meet hers and and their eyes tell each other everything they need to know; this isn’t only to satiate their desires. There is love there, something important. She pulls his head forward to kiss him, this time softer and more tender. He responds eagerly, one of his hands coming to rest on her cheek. She rolls her hips, pushing him farther inside her and he lets out a low moan, the fire and urgency back in his eyes.

“Daenerys.” he whispers before thrusting into her. She kisses down his neck, leaving bite marks as she goes and his breath grows shallow. As she feels the hands on her back begin to shake, she knows he won’t last long. His hand comes back to her clit, and she moans, biting into the crook of his neck. Jon comes undone, spilling into her. Through the haze of release, he continues to touch Daenerys lazily, and soon she moans, pushed over the edge.

Their heavy breathing echoes around the pool as they collapse against the wall, Jon’s arms wrapped tightly around Daenerys. Her hands slowly loosen their grip on his curls. Jon’s eyes come to meet hers, and he can’t help let out a small laugh. She laughs with him, and pulls him towards her, kissing him softly. Jon’s limbs are sore from holding her up and their skin is wrinkling in the hot water, but he deepens the kiss, both of them smiling. Jon pulls back, resting his forehead against hers.

“Jon.” Daenerys whispers, and he picks her up. She giggles as he carries her to the shallow end of the pool, lying her down gently on the dry stone. He grabs her cloak from where she’d thrown it earlier and wraps it around them both, molding his body around her. She turns in his arms, hiding her head in his chest. Her hand comes to trace the scars on his torso, placing a kiss to each one.

“We should be heading back. They’ll be wondering where we are.” she says quietly.

“Not yet _my love_.”


End file.
